Inseguro
by L-Kenobi
Summary: Liv ha tenido demasiado trabajo y por ende ha faltado a algunas citas con Ed, la paciencia se agota cuando se arma una escena de celos... Para mi queridísima Robyn Raven


Olivia rebusco en su bolsa las llaves de su apartamento, era demasiado tarde para que ella estuviera fuera, de último momento había tenido que llamar a Lucy para que se quedará con Noah más tiempo.

El caso sobre Amelia no iba mejorando y todavía tenían muchas pistas por doquier. Y eso le estaba costando mucho, dado que estaba trabajando mucho más de lo que debía, no le molestaba en absoluto pero tenía un niño y hacía muchos meses que no tenía un caso así.

Las luces estaban apagadas y en cuento cerró la puerta se encendieron. Se sobresaltó al ver a Ed.

—Me has dado un buen susto —dejo su bolsa sobre el sillón—. No te esperaba hoy, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Él no respondió. Se levantó del sillón y camino hasta pararse frente a ella.

—Hoy íbamos a cenar. Y habíamos quedado en que pasaríamos un rato con Noah. Y es claro que has tenido mucho trabajo.

—Lo siento, es que Barba…

—Ja —rió—, si tuvo que haberlo sospechado. Da igual nos veremos otro día.

—Ed…

—Descansa, Olivia.

* * *

—El ADN no concuerda —Barba entregó las papeles—, nuestro sospechoso sigue merodeando por ahí, necesito esa prueba antes de que termine la semana.

—Hemos ido al parque durante cuatro días, no hay nada. No aparece, no hay ataques, nada. No puedo seguir yendo a las tres de la mañana. Tengo que pasar un tiempo con Noah. Así que lo lamento, hoy pondré en guardia a alguien más.

Se alejó de la oficina del fiscal y se dirigió a casa. Mientras conducía utilizo su teléfono y llamo a Ed para compensarlo esa noche por las tres citas pasadas en las que había faltado por haberse encontrado ayudando a Barba.

Al principio nadie contesto, luego marco ocupado y finalmente le pidieron que dejará un mensaje de voz, lo cual hizo invitando a Ed esa noche a su casa para cenar.

Despidió a Lucy y paso un tiempo con Noah, jugando a los carritos mientras el pequeño corría de un lado a otro.

—Es hora de ir a bañarte.

Media hora más tarde ella se encontraba arreglándose para la cena con Ed.

Aún no terminaba cuando iniciaron a tocar la puerta, le había dicho a Tucker que a las 9:30 pm y sólo eran las 8:40 pm, así que poniéndose los zapatos se dirigió abrir la puerta, se sorprendió cuando vio a Barba parado ahí con una gran bolsa.

—¿Esperas a alguien? —Preguntó sin quitarle la mirada—. Puedo irme.

—No —respondió, haciéndose a un lado, permitiendo que pasará—, bueno espero a alguien pero hasta dentro de una hora y aún no se si es seguro —rió—, toma asiento como en tu casa.

—Vine a disculparme y traje algo de vino.

—No debiste —se sentó a un lado de él—, yo tampoco te hable muy bien el día de hoy. Estaba estresada, llevo días sin poder descansar bien y he tenido unos cuantos problemas fuera de la vida laboral —bebió el vino que Barba le sirvió— y esté caso que no avanza.

—Es entendible, además de que terminando tu trabajo vienes acá a cuidar del pequeño y te quedas sin mucho tiempo libre pero aquí estamos —levantó su copa—, ¿Por una noche tranquila?

—Por una noche tranquila.

* * *

Siguieron compartiendo anécdotas, recordando cuando se conocieron por primera vez, lo bastardo que él había sido con los casos que Liv le llevaba.

Que realmente no le importaba nada más que hacer un buen trabajo y así llegar a un mejor puesto, Liv le contó sobre sus inicios en la academia y como tuvo que soportar a tantos hombres machistas, incluso hablo sobre sus primeros casos y lo difíciles que habían sido.

Reviso su reloj al darse cuentas que eran más de las diez de la noche por lo que invito a Barba a cenar.

—Debería irme.

—Deberías pero no, te vas a quedar a cenar conmigo.

—¿Y tú invitado?

—¿Acaso lo ves?

—No —se sentó en la mesa que Liv preparó— pero si llega, déjale en claro que no le voy a dar la comida que me has dado a mí.

—Te lo prometo.

La cena fue servida y siguieron comentando muchas cosas sin sentido, hablo sobre lo orgullosa que estaba de Noah, él como iba creciendo, el poco tiempo que disponía para él…

—¿Y Tucker? —Liv se recostó en la silla.

—Todo iba bien —suspiro—, hasta que me pase algunas cenas y ahora no me habla. Lo entiendo.

—¿Él era tu invitado?

—Sí —sonrió— pero como has visto, no ha llegado.

—Lo lamento.

—No, es culpa mía también por no haber podido asistir cuando él me lo pidió. Así que no te lamentes.

—Lo hago porque yo te estuve exigiendo que trabajaras más tiempo pero tienes la culpa de no decirme que estarías ocupada, se supone que somos amigos.

—Hablar de cosas personales en la oficina no es lo mío. Así que no hay problema.

Media hora más tarde antes de irse acostar, alguien llamo a la puerta y Liv se apresuró a abrir, se sorprendió de ver a Ed muy molesto, paso sin que lo invitará, aunque tampoco era muy necesario.

—Te estuve esperando —susurró Liv.

—Iba a entrar —dijo—. Sólo que vi el carro de Rafael, así que no quería interrumpir probablemente tu cena.

—Ed…

—Pasas demasiado tiempo con Rafael. Realmente me preguntó si pasas a trabajar con él o…

—¡¿Estás sugiriendo que mantengo alguna relación con mi compañero?! —exclamó—. ¡Porque me parece estúpido!

—Ponte en mi lugar, Olivia. Te pasas todo el tiempo con Rafael. Voy a la estación estás con él, voy a los juzgados, estás con él. Vengo a tu casa y él está aquí. A donde sea que vaya, está él. No, eso no, a donde sea que vaya estás con él. A veces me pregunto si realmente tenemos una relación.

Olivia se quedó callada durante algunos segundos, se trató de controlar para no perder el control y gritarle algunas cosas que merecía.

—Está conversación me parece fuera de lugar y entiendo que te encuentres molesto, así que no deberíamos tener está conversación.

—Sabes que es verdad, si debemos terminar está relación para seas feliz con Rafael, sólo debes decirlo, Liv.

—Te comportas como un adolescente —respondió—. Pero si vas a mantener celos tontos, es mejor que no sigamos. Barba es mi amigo, al igual que Finn, como lo es Elliot. Que tengas una buena noche, Tucker.

* * *

 **Mi queridísima Robyn Raven, espero que te guste...**


End file.
